Lightning in a Thunderstorm
by Suki the Lioness
Summary: Silverglow, the youngest Predacon Shockwave cloned, has had enough of being trained to be Megatron's loyal pet. After she goes out flying and discovers something in a cave she is thrown into the war that she was told about. One can only hope that she won't go insane because of a reason that only Predaking and Shockwave know about. Bumblebee/OC. Prime Universe
1. Chapter 1

**This story was written as an early Christmas present for MonkeyGirl13**

**Here's what to expect:**

**My stories tend to involve a lot of blood and gore**

**Most will have at least one torture scene**

**I am very descriptive in kissing scenes**

**There will be a lot of fighting**

**There might be a bit of swearing (Not too much though)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or anything related because I would be over the moon if I did as well as partnering a few characters together**

**Be on the lookout for grammar or spelling mistakes**

**Chapter 1**

"I'm going out so don't wait up!"

The sound of somebot clearing their throat stopped the young Predacon in her tracks, "And what makes you think that you're allowed to go out?"

Silverglow turned around to face Predaking, her optics wide, "Please can I go out. It's so boring here!"

"You will stay put. Without the Autobots having knowledge that you exist it is impossible for you to simply fly around."

The silver and white Predacon groaned. The sharp wings that stood out of her back resembled her alt-mode, a small dragon. Saying she was small was a slight understatement. The Predacon was the smallest one Shockwave cloned. Upon Megatron's questioning he had explained that the bone that he had discovered was one of a youngling so she wasn't fully grown.

Silverglow was still new to the Decepticon army and thus hadn't yet had the pleasure of meeting the Autobots just yet. Her bright yellow optics scanned over the older Predacon with resentment and she turned around, trudging back into the lab. Her small size allowed her to easily maneuver through the smaller parts of the ship and she took advantage of it while she could. After all once she was older she would be too tall.

"That is so unfair! He doesn't know what it's like to be cooped up all the time! Nobody here does! They can all go out whenever they want while I'm stuck in this stupid ship!" she shout-muttered. Her talons clenched together into fists and she bit her lip component in an attempt to not punch a wall. Not that it worked.

Megatron was always on Shockwave's case about all of the marks that she left when she constantly punched the Nemesis to the point where the ship's walls were peppered with holes. Despite the lectures she kept doing it. It was so boring.

She had a flying alt-mode so she wanted to _fly_. It wasn't fair that she wasn't allowed to spread her wings and soar through the air. A sharp snarl escaped her as she marched down the hall, it was time for extreme measures. If she didn't fly soon she was going to seriously lose it, she might just rip the next Cybertronian she saw to shreds.

The only problem was Soundwave. That mech was insistent on making sure that all of her escape plans failed terribly. Like all of Starscream's plans. That was another Decepticon that she hated if only for the fact that he hated her as well. Sometimes she wished she could just bite his helm off but she would never hear the end of it if she did.

If she thought about it most of the Decepticons annoyed her but they were her family. Well the only family she had. She wasn't old enough to start fighting apparently but somehow that meant she couldn't do anything other than walk around the halls of the Nemesis. Predaking was not able to train her yet because he was constantly busy. By default she was constantly bored.

At least she knew where she could escape but first to make sure that nobody noticed her going.

¬Line Break¬

Soundwave glared at the screen from behind his visor. The camera that monitored the energon storage had gone fuzzy and it wasn't coming back on. He had tried everything but there was no reaction. He had sent a drone down to see if maybe a wire had come loose or something but the drone had yet to report back.

Frustrated, he turned and walked smoothly out of the room. It wasn't soon before he arrived at the energon storage. He froze in place. The lock was fried and the door was simply leaning against its frame. The drone that he had sent in was lying on the ground, weakly ventilating. Camera parts were crushed and strewn across the ground. Deep claw marks were gouged into the wall.

The silent mech had warned Megatron that keeping the young Predacon stuck inside the ship would have a negative effect but he had been ignored. An alert went off telling him that somebody had activated an unauthorized ground bridge. He didn't even try to stop her from leaving, it was better if Silverglow got her built up energy out of her system. Rather she flies until she's tired instead of destroying the Nemesis.

¬Line Break¬

Powerful wings sliced through the air as Silverglow shot through the air. The moisture from the clouds cooled her down and she let out a loud screech. Her colors allowed her to blend in perfectly with the air on this plant. She roared again. A bright blue flash caught her optic as she past a mountain. She spun and headed down to land.

**The next chapter will be longer I promise.**

**Reviews are always nice.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright next chapter is a lot more interesting**

**Here's what to expect:**

**My stories tend to involve a lot of blood and gore**

**Most will have at least one torture scene**

**I am very descriptive in kissing scenes**

**There will be a lot of fighting**

**There might be a bit of swearing (Not too much though)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or anything related because I would be over the moon if I did as well as partnering a few characters together**

**Be on the lookout for grammar or spelling mistakes**

**Chapter 2**

Her claws hit the soft ground with ease as she casually landed on the ground. The mountain face was huge but a small piece of it was gone, forming a tiny cave that seemed to go a lot farther then it was supposed to. Curiosity got the better of her and she started moving forward into the cave, wings folded against her back in order to stop them from hitting anything. She had to crouch slightly in order to fit but she was determent to at least see how far she could go.

Younger Predacons were known for being hyper so they were often taught things like hunting and fighting in order to make sure they didn't go completely wild. Given that both activity was being offered and most of the time it was impossible for her to escape without alerting Soundwave, her built up energy was at an all-time high. Unfortunately that made Silverglow rather reckless.

Even though her processer knew that this was a bad idea and was screaming at her to stop it wasn't helping. After all there was a blue flash she had seen when she was flying and she was going to see what it was if it was the last thing she did. And it just might be if the cave decided to give in on top of her. It was rather weak already and the weight of a Predacon wasn't helping, even if it was just a young one.

"Is someone here?" her voice was a little more than a whisper in the wind. She didn't really want to draw any unwanted attention to herself. Although if it was a human she wouldn't have minded. She had overheard that the Autobots kept squishies as pets and she wanted one as well but Predaking had said no. If she found one he might let her keep it though.

The sounds of crunching rock echoed throughout the cave, the only noise in the tiny space. The tunnel stretched out into blackness before her but she wasn't sure she would be able to go much further, it was getting rather tight. The walls were definitely shrinking.

After a while she was as small as possible and practically pulling herself along on her belly. It wasn't the most comfortable thing and she wasn't getting anywhere fast but it didn't really bother Silverglow as long as she found out what was glowing blue or at least reached the end of the cave.

A loud crack broke the semi-silence and she ceased movement for a second. When no other sounds came she moved forward again, only to have the ground beneath her give way. The young Predacon tumbled along with the rocks and cried out in shock, her screech only making more of the rock fall away. Darkness was surrounding her even more then before and then something slammed into her helm with the force of Megatron and her optics offlined.

¬Line Break¬

With a weary groan Silverglow onlined. She couldn't move her right wing and after a while of pulling and making it worse she realized that the rocks had fallen directly on top of it. Well less rocks and more like the entire ground. Faint light was coming from somewhere but she couldn't determine exactly where from. A blue glow caught her optic and she shifted her helm.

A small smile covered her face as she realized that she had discovered what looked like a mine of energon, ready to be harvested. Predaking would be so proud of her and maybe he would pay attention to her and allow her to be of use. Maybe even Megatron would be happy.

The rocks were shielding the signal and her communications weren't working. She would have to think of more creative ways to get the information to the Decepticons. While thinking of that Silverglow tried getting her wing free. She couldn't feel it anymore and the wires were probably snapped. At least Knock Out could repair the injury without the need of sedatives, not that she would get any even if it was painful. The Decepticon medic was ever so slightly sadistic.

Wherever that light was coming from it was shining right in her optic. Ugh that was annoying. The thought occurred to her out of nowhere, _if she could get rid of the rocks the Decepticons would pick up on the energon signature._

Her chassis began to glow blue as she prepared to fire. Unlike a fully grown Predacon who could use as much of their internal power as they wanted she grew extremely tired after just one shot but she did need to get the rocks off of her. With a cackling noise electricity flew from her throat, turning the weights on her wings to ash.

Immediately warnings flashed up, telling her that she needed to recharge. Ignoring it she got weakly to her feet and placed a talon on top of her helm. The crater sized dent was enough to explain her sore processer. She moved towards the light, tail flicking back and forth. The cavern she was in now would have allowed Predaking to stand up straight so at least her wings weren't going to be anymore cramped.

Eventually she found the crack in the rocks where a small amount of light was filtering through. With a deep ventilation she shot another bolt of electricity causing the rocks to shatter. A tired ventilation escaped her and she crumpled to the floor in recharge.

Little did Silverglow know that her small act had caused both scanners on the different fractions to pick up the energon signals. She had heard about what the war was about from many but never had she expected to be thrown into it without any training simply because she was trying to impress.

**Reviews are very much appreciated.**


End file.
